deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Dead or Alive 2/Fighting quotes
This page is a list of fighter quotes spoken by the playable characters of ''Dead or Alive 2. Some lines only occur against specific characters or under certain conditions, like winning without getting hit, or in a specific game mode. Ayane Pre-Fight Quotes *''Get out of my way! *''Sorry, I'm not sweet.'' *''Why?'' - to Ein when retrying in Story Mode. *''Oh, oh! You came again?'' Victory Quotes *''Hey, you didn't have time to sing.'' - after defeating Helena. *''I have no time to fool around. Bye! ''- only in Story Mode. *''I'll let you go this time.'' *''You make me laugh!'' *''I want more.'' - after getting a "Great". *''You see? This is Mugen-Tenshin Hajinmon.'' - after getting a "Greatest". *''You runaway "Shinobi"...'' - after defeating Kasumi. *''It's your fault.'' - after defeating Hayabusa. *''You scum!'' - after defeating Zack, Bass or Leon. *''You're annoying me again.'' - after defeating Jann Lee. *''Stop bothering me.'' *''You're such a fool!'' *''You're through! ''- only in Tag Battle Mode. Losing Quotes *''Why?!'' Bass Pre-Fight Quotes *''C'mon, focus.'' *''It's power that counts!'' *''WRESTLIN' IS THE BADDEST!'' *''I ain't gonna give up my Championship belt!'' *''I won't have any mercy, even for a woman! ''- to any female opponent. *''I won't have any mercy, even for a beginner!'' - to any non-female opponent. *''Enough! When are you gonna wake up?'' - to Tina. Victory Quotes *''A bad kid deserves to be spanked! - to Tina. *''I'm the champion! - after getting a "Great". *''In the ring, you won't be spared! ''- to Tina. *''Daddy wins!'' *''I ain't gonna give Tina to you! ''- to Zack *''Follow me! Start from the very beginning!'' *''Heh! You're too immature!'' *''I will accept any challenge, anytime and everywhere!'' Losing Quotes *''I won't let it end this way...'' Bayman Pre-Fight Quotes *''Are you ready?'' *''There's no future for you.'' *''Let's see what you've got!'' *''I was waiting for you, Leon.'' *''It's either you, or me.'' Victory Quotes *''You're not as strong as you look. - after getting a "Great". *''It only takes a moment to lose. - ''after getting a "Greatest". *''Stay there if you don't want to die. *''Is this all you've got?'' *''You were just unlucky.'' *''Go back to the desert!'' - to Leon. *''You've aged, Leon! - to Leon. Losing Quotes *''Never thought I'd fail... Ein Pre-Fight Quotes *''I'm coming!'' *''Don't come near me! - to Kasumi when retrying in Story Mode. *''Nothing can get in my way! *''When will my memory return? ''- to Ayane when retrying in Story Mode. Victory Quotes *''Good vibration!'' *''It was a good fight.'' - after getting a "Great". *''Oh, my head...'' - only in Story Mode. *''This is it!'' *''Victory exicites me!'' *''This feeling...it's comin back!'' *''Where...am...I going...'' - after getting a "Greatest". Losing Quotes *''Ugh...Is this my limit?!'' Gen Fu Pre-Fight Quotes *''Ready?'' *''It's a little tiring for me.'' *''The next one is going to hurt!'' - after retrying in Story Mode. *''Shall I start?'' Victory Quotes *''"Tanden" is weak!'' *''Lazybones!'' *''Look at my Iron Fist!'' *''This old man is not that easy.'' - after getting a "Great". *''Heh! Youngsters these days!'' - after getting a "Greatest". *''I may or may not win, but to lose is the way of the fool!'' *''It is youth that makes you reckless! - to Kasumi Losing Quotes *''My...my hips... *''Oh...ugh! My back!'' *''I can't beat my own age...'' Hayabusa Pre-Fight Quotes *''"Nin!"'' *''"Rin!"'' *''For my friend's sake, I cannot lose.'' - only in Story Mode. *''Come!'' - when retrying in Story Mode. *''I must fight!'' *''Make up your mind!'' Victory Quotes *''Disappear into the Darkness!'' *''Farewell!'' *''If your soul is imperfect, life is difficult.'' *''Fare-thee-well!'' *''The storm is about to rage.'' - after getting a "Great". Losing Quotes *''Because I am immature...'' Helena Pre-Fight Quotes *''This is going to be a good match.'' *''The curtain has just risen.'' *''May God bless you.'' *''You're not my concern.'' *''I cannot lose.'' Victory Quotes *''Don't be too hard on yourself.'' *''Did you think that you could defeat me?'' *''What a noisy boy.'' - to Jann Lee. *''It isn't you...'' - only in Story Mode. *''You are not the one....'' - only in Story Mode. *''Only victory can bring me to the truth.'' - only in Story Mode. *''I cannot lose.'' *''The prelude has not even ended!'' - after getting a "Great". *''This is perfect harmony.'' - after getting a "Greatest". Losing Quotes *''I hear the requiem...'' Jann Lee Pre-Fight Quotes *''Make the first move!'' - to Leifang when retrying in Story Mode. *''You're no match for me! - only in Story Mode.'' *''I never lose.'' *''I am the winner!'' Victory Quotes *''This is not the place for you.'' - to Leifang in Story Mode. *''You see the difference between you and me?'' *''You lose!'' *''You haven't progressed at all!'' - to Zack *''Don't think, feel.'' *''My fist never betrays me.'' *This'' is martial arts!'' - after getting a "Great". Losing Quotes *''How could I let this happen?'' Kasumi Pre-Fight Quotes *''You can't stand in my way.'' *''Why?'' - to Ayane or Ein in Story Mode. *''There is no end yet...'' *''When will this stop...?'' *''I will win this battle!'' - when retrying in Story Mode. Victory Quotes *''I will win this battle!'' *''I have to move on...forgive me...'' - only in Story Mode. *''I've no time to spare...goodbye...'' - only in Story Mode. *''Sorry, are you okay?'' - after getting a "Great" or a Greatest". *''You can't defeat me!'' *''This is "Mugen-Tenshin" style!'' *''This is not the end of my battle...'' - only in Story Mode, after defeating Kasumi Alpha. Losing Quotes *''I...have to go...'' Leon Pre-Fight Quotes *''You're in my way.'' *''Do you want to die?'' *''I am a professional!'' - only in Story Mode. *''You never learn! - when retrying against Zack in Story Mode. Victory Quotes *''Don't stand behind me! *''Hmm...death...'' *''You think you can defeat me? That's a joke. -'' after getting a "Great". *''You waste my time. - after getting a "Greatest". *''It's like the desert. Losing Quotes *''Ugh...I can see the sandstorm...'' Category:Catalogues and Datasheets Category:Fighter Quotes